Maybe He Hasn't noticed
by EroseN
Summary: The Winchesters are in yet another prank war, and one night Dean takes a joke too far. He finds some startling information about his little brother. What will he do with Sam's biggest secret? Wincest, rated M for next chapter, blablabla...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all my gorgeous humans! This is my first Supernatural fic, so I hope I don't disappoint! Sorry for the short first chapter, perhaps if I get some nice reviews I'll add a longer chapter... The smut shall come, I promise! Thanks in advance for reading! **

* * *

The second I walk through the door I know something's wrong. There's no sound coming from inside the motel room. Normally by this time Sammy would be making dinner or sitting in front of the tv doing homework. He's a junior now at yet another high school. I feel sorry for the poor boy, always with the homework… He doesn't even have time for girls. I quietly stalk through to the bedroom in the back, checking each room as I pass them. I silently open the door and my breath catches in my throat. I see Sam lying on the floor with a sticky red mess matted in his hair. I rush over to him, not even bothering to look around the room for the intruder. The only thought in my mind is Sam. I sink down next to him and pull his head into my lap. "Sammy?" My voice comes out rough. I can feel him breathing but it's faint. I notice a weird smell coming off of him and I sniff at the blood on his head. Suddenly Sam opens his eyes and grins at me.

"Wooooo~" he makes a bad ghost noise and crosses his eyes. I drop him disgustedly and stand up. Ketchup. I should have known.

"Hey Dean!" Sam stands up and touches his hair. "I totally got you, didn't I?" My mind is still freaking out from Sam's prank and I decide the safest course of action is anger.

"What the hell, Sammy? I thought you were hurt!" I shake my head and stalk out of the room. I'll get that kid back. The rational part of my brain is telling me that revenge is not the best option, that continuing the prank war will just exacerbate the problem. But I've never really been known to use my brain in situations like these. Or, let's be honest, ever. I think to myself, wondering what would scare little Sammy the most.

The rest of the evening passes in awkward silence. I'm not really mad anymore but it's helping with my plan. Sammy finally goes to bed after another hour of homework and I sit watching Doctor Sexy on tv (what? It's a bit of a hobby...) I wait until Sammy finally turns out his lights then I creep into his room. I made sure to have a couple beers beforehand so I don't lose my nerve and, looking back on it, I do admit that wasn't the smartest move. Anyways, I silently walk over to his bed on the balls of my feet, making sure he's asleep. I quickly jump onto the poor kid's bed, probably startling him awake. Before he can hit me, I grab his wrists and tie them to the headboard. I see Sam open his eyes and he begins struggling to get away. Before his eyes adjust to the dark, he's already calling out. "Dean!" He shouts. I feel pretty bad about terrifying him, but this is payback for everything. Putting chili powder on my pie was not cool. His eyes finally adjust and he recognizes me above him. He's obviously not fully awake yet because he blinks slowly and smiles.

"Well this is a new addition. You've never shown up with a rope before." He wraps his legs around my waist and I feel his hard erection brush against my thigh. I know this is the moment I should be freaking out and pushing him away and running like hell, but something holds me there. I'm interested in Sammy's reaction.

"It's me, Sammy." I say, wanting to see if Sam is just having trouble seeing or something.

"I know. I could recognize the feel of you anywhere." Okay, this is seriously starting to creep me out. I break Sam's hold on my waist and stumble back, flipping on the light switch. Sam finally blinks his eyes open fully and a horrified look appears on his face, probably mirroring mine.

"Oh my god, Dean, what were you doing?" He asks, looking up at his bound wrists.

"I should be asking you the same thing! What the hell was that, Sammy?!" I shout back. He looks at me and suddenly something dawns on him. I see his face turn bright red and he quickly shuts his mouth. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Sorry, Dean. Could you at least untie me? I have a test tomorrow, I need to get some sleep." He tries to change the subject but I don't want to let him.

"Sammy? Answer my question, what's going on?" I walk towards him anyways and begin to untie his wrists.

"It's nothing." He quickly says. I can tell he's tired but I don't want to drop it.

"Sam, if something's wrong you gotta tell me, buddy." I reach to brush the hair away from his forehead but he shrinks away from my hand.

"Don't touch me!" He claps a hand over his mouth and I swear the boy is about to cry. "I'm sorry, Dean. Can you just... Leave?" I nod, standing up and backing away. I'm seriously worried about Sammy but I decide to let him sleep. Suddenly my prank isn't so funny. What could I have discovered? Sammy's not... No, that's just wrong. I shake my head. For some reason I can't get the feel of his legs wrapping around my waist out of my head and I fall asleep thinking about my kid brother in a way I shouldn't be thinking about any guy, let alone Sammy.

Sam's POV

_Oh my god, Dean found out. What am I going to do? I know it's wrong. I know I'm a monster. Why do I have these feelings for my brother of all people? He's an asshole half the time and the other half he's drinking or sleeping with some other woman. _Sam turned over in bed, keeping his eyes firmly shut against the dark. _Maybe he hasn't figured it out yet. I'll just play it down. It's the only way. God I hate myself…_ Sam felt tears spring to his eyes as he tried to shut out the truth. He loved Dean in a horrible awful way and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? If you like it, if you didn't, or if you're just bored, please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! I do like constructive criticism as well, and please let me know if you find any typos! I'm currently on the search for a beta, so let me know if anyone's interested! Oh, and just saying thanks to Unregularchan for being awesome all the time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone... please, don't hate me! I've been... busy... I promise I won't promise to update soon when I don't mean it again! At least it's been less than a month, right? Hehe... okay, I'm sorry! Please read, and enjoy the longer chapter! And I have to apologize for the POV changes... I should just pick one brother to write for, hm? Who should I write the next chapter for?**

* * *

_Dean's POV_

Sam was gone before I got up in the morning. That in itself is not odd, but the fact that he didn't leave a note and made no noise getting up in the morning was a sure tip off. The poor boy is going through puberty and doesn't quite know how to handle those new long, gangly limbs of his. I get up, stretching, and the events of last night come flying back to me. Well, I wouldnt say flying back as it had been sitting in the back of my head for the entire night, but in the daylight it seemed a whole lot worse. Sam. My little brother Sammy. Well, apparently not so little anymore. And the awful thing is, it's not horror I'm feeling anymore. It's a slight... fascination I suppose. I wonder why Sam chose me to have a bad crush on. Because I assume that's what this is. Some twisted, weird way of God or karma or whatever getting back at me. Seriously though, why would he like me? I can't imagine why. I make a mental note to ask the kid when he gets home. Then I stop myself. Maybe he won't want to talk about things. I sure wouldn't if I were in his postition. I look at the clock. It's only 9. My shift at the stupid grocery doesn't start for another hour, so I wander aimlessly around the room for a bit. Why I need to have a job, I don't know. Dad should just take me with him when he goes hunting. Oh well, I guess Sammy really does need someone to look after him. Maybe that's it, maybe this is some weird dependency thing. I shake my head and decide to take a shower. A few minutes later (more like 20, I'm a bit like a chick in that respect) I get dressed and walk outside. Dad took my baby (yes, it is mine no matter what anyone else says) so I get to use a rental car. And no, it's not some cool red sports car. It's a freakin' soccer mom-mobile. Yes, it's a minivan, and normally I would just walk, but I'm running a bit late today and I thought I'd go pick up Sammy from school later. In a minivan. I'm still pissed about that. I drive quickly to the very middle of the tiny town we're currently living in and park haphazardly in the staff parking lot. I wave to the little old lady who always watched me from her window across the street. She twitches the curtains closed and I shrug and enter the building, preparing myself for yet another day of tedious labor.

_Sam's POV_

I woke up early to avoid Dean. After last night, I don'tknow how I can face him. I walk quickly to school, choosing not to take the bus because I got up early and there's really no point to subject myself to human interaction if I don't have to. The day passes in much the same fashion as always. I hate small towns. They're always so boring. Honestly, how many times am I giong to have to prove to the teachers that I know who the first president is before they let me pass their stupid American History class? I normally wouldn't mind the free time to think at the end of the day, but recently my thoughts have been... not so innocent. My mind keeps turning to Dean. My brother, my protector, my best friend. I remember last night, feeling his body on top of mine. I think about the feel of his hand as he brushed my hair back from my forehead, ever the good brother, even when he was probably disgusted with me. I love his hands... I stop my thoughts before they progress too much out of hand. I try to distract myself by looking out the window at the main road. Or, what passes for a main road in this town. I see something odd and close my eyes, thinking it must be my imagination. Nope, it's real. Or, I should say, he's real. Dean's waiting for me in front of the school, sitting in the minivan and looking like he is not happy one bit. He has that stormy look on his face that means he's either hungry, pissed off, or embarrassed. I'm going with the third, considering what he's driving. I'm tempted to escape out the back door when the bell rings, but I know he'll just be even more pissed than he is already. I get up, ignoring the girl who attempts to talk to me and bolting out the front door. Choosing between an uncomfotable environment of idiots and Dean, I will choose my brother every time.

_Dean's POV_

So I'm waiting outside Sammy's school, trying to avoid stares as I duck low for cover, when the kid in question suddenly jumps in with a glaring face.

"How was school?" I ask, trying to keep it casual. He doesn't look at me when he responds.

"Fine."

"Alright then, Mr. one word answer..." I drive, staring straight ahead. "You want to go out tonight? You have your fake ID with you, don't you?" I offer. He finally looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Really? You're really asking me if I want to go out tonight?" He seemed incredulous.

"Fine, okay... why don't we just go home then?" He nods silently in answer.

**...**

A few hours later after pizza and Sam ignoring me, we sit in front of the tv. I sprawl out on the couch, Sam huddled up on the very edge, hugging his knees to his chest and staring fixedly at the screen. I can't he;p myself from staring at him. Now that I think he feels a certain way about me, it's nearly impossible for me to get that idea out of my head. Of... Sammy... I don't know. He looks up at me and I quickly pull my gaze away.

"Is everything alright, Dean?" Sam asks. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I like how my name sounds on his lips. No, no... That's my little brother we're talking about here.

"Yeah." I clear my throat and try again. "I'm fine, Sammy." He nods and goes back to watching the tv. I don't even know what the hell we're watching. I go back to staring at Sam and finally I convince myself that teasing Sammy will be more fun than taking a nap. I shift around a bit so that my head is in his lap and my legs are stretching out to the other end of the couch.

"Hey! Get off..." Sam tries to push my head away but I'm very stubborn and keep it there. He finally gives up and eventually he begins to stroke my hair, almost absentmindedly. It feels great, but after a few minutes I get bored again and sit up, scooting as close as I can next to him.

"Sammy..." I whisper into his ear. "I'm bored..." I honestly have no idea why I'm doing this. Do I... want the same thing he does? I don't think so, that would be... wrong. Right?

"Dean..." He says warningly. I don't move away from him. He turns his head to look at me. "Why are you doing this?" He looks so torn up about it, so I decide to back off. I begin to move away but I don't get far before Sammy... well, he kind of attacks me. I suddenly find myself pinned down to the couch.

"You... You're asking for this, aren't you?" He looks lost, but I see lust beginning to cloud his eyes.

"Sammy... I'm sorry, just, let's talk about thi-" He cuts my words off and covers my mouth with his. I struggle and try to get away, but I have to admit, the kid has some muscle on him. He's managed to pin me down with only his body weight, leaving both his hands free to do whatever he pleases. I find it quite embarrassing that my little brother has me in such a situation. But for some reason it's turning me on to not be in control for once. He moves his mouth to my neck and I shiver despite myself. How he can know it's my weak spot, I have no idea. But he does and he lightly nips at my skin in a way that has me letting out an embarrassing little moan.

"Sam..." I manage to get his name out as a warning, but he thinks I'm calling out to him. Sam rips my shirt off and tosses it to the ground. I feel his hands roam over my body in a way that has shivers running down my spine. He has... big hands. They're rough from handling weapons all his life, but it doesn't feel bad. Nothing about this feels... bad.

"Dean... I want you so much right now..." He moans, rubbing his hips against mine. I involuntarily let out another moan, the pleasure overcoming my senses. Sam takes that as another go ahead sign and his fingers roam down my stomach, wasting no time in undoing my pants and pulling them off of me. I've ceased to struggle and now I just lay there, staring up at him silently.

"Sammy... Please, this isn't what you want." I whisper. What's wrong with me? I sound like a chick again. I clear my throat and try again in a deeper voice. "Sam. Enough." I push him away firmly, finally managing to get the kid off of me. I must have shoved him a little harder than I thought, because he ended up sitting on the floor, looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Dean?" He questions. He's doing the puppy dog face that I can't resist on the best of days, but I just can't handle it right now. I stand up and walk away, not even bothering to pull my shirt back on. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower, locking the door behind me. Damn motel and only one locked door. Why did that happen? Did I... I think I started it. No wonder the kid has confused feelings about me, I'm a dick. I get into the shower after stripping completely and feel the warm water pour over my body. My heart is still beating a million miles a minute and I can still feel Sam's fingers all over me. Damn it. The kid got to me. I reluctantly reach down and begin to take care of the little problem Sammy left me.

When I get out of the shower, feeling quite a lot more relaxed I'll admit, Sam is still sitting on the floor where I left him. The poor kid looks like he's in shock. He hasn't moved a muscle. I'm tempted to just leave him there after what he did to me, but I don't. Instead I stand over him.

"Sammy? Are you okay, dude?" He slowly looks up at me with a dead look of self-loathing in his eyes. Without another word, he gets up and walks past me. He grabs his coat and walks out the door. I don't go after him. I watch the door close and sigh. I get up and walk slowly to bed. He'll be back in the morning. I'm sure of it. I shake my head to try to get rid of tonight's events and fall into bed, stretching out on top of the blankets and before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

**Hm... yes, well, once I started writing, it didn't take me too long... I think I now have an idea of where I'll be taking this story, but if anyone has any ideas, I'm always happy to hear them! Thanks!**


End file.
